In rotor winding ends of a related-art rotary electric machine, a second flow path which penetrates a high-speed flow region and a vortex flow region is provided in a mountain-shaped portion of an insulator forming a cooling air passage for reducing the temperature, thereby eliminating the vortex flow region and making the temperature distribution uniform (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).